Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush
by LilyPotter246
Summary: There are game characters from Sugar Rush that people didn't see in the documentary of Wreck-it Ralph because the editors cut them out of it. But you'll see them in this story.


Well here is the story of Ron Cinnadon. A boy who was a glitch like Vanellope Von Schweetz.

He was a normal 9 year old with tan skin, black short hair, dark jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun that says sweet spice, light brown racer jacket and a cinnamon bun hat, and he had brown eyes.

He is a glitch like Vanellope, he lives in the abandon chocolate mines of Sugar Rush. He, Vanellope, and Jazzy Jawbreaker are friends, He wields a pair of sai and knows Kung fu.

He'd like to race, but King Candy and the other racers won't let him, Vanellope, or Jazzy do it.

He didn't like bullying, Justin Bieber or One Direction, but Jazz likes One direction so sometimes she annoyed him.

He hates Cybugs and Cyborgs, aliens, and the T-X.

Anyway let's go to the day everything changed in Sugar Rush and this is how it was for Ron.

Ron just sat in the chocolate mines of Sugar Rush. He was sitting playing a video game while he sat on the chocolate rocks.

"I'm so bored." he said.

Maybe he could go see Jazz or find Vanellope.

"Hey Ronnie." Jazz came in with her candy bird and her stuff for her bed.

"Don't call me that," he said. "Why do you have that stuff with you?"

"Because I wanted to sleepover. Is that okay?" she replied.

"Sure Jawbreaker that's fine."

"Thanks."

"Forget about it."

Suddenly she hugged him starting to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, awkwardly patting her back.

"My Parents were put in the not-so-fungeon." she sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay Jazz." he thought for a minute. "Want to go watch the Roster race?"

"Yeah. Maybe that'll cheer me up." she replied.

* * *

Ron and Jazz stood in the shadows as they saw the racers get in their karts and they noticed Vanellope on the list of racers.

"How'd she even get on the list?" Ron asked.

"Who knows." Jazz shrugged.

It was a miracle that one of the glitches got on the list. Even though she wasn't there.

They watched and Vanellope came when everybody was at gumball gorge in an actual kart!

"Oh my gosh, that's an actual kart." Jazz said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Ron said.

They stood by Fix-it Felix and Wreck-it Ralph.

King Candy and Vanellope were the only two left. King Candy turned Vanellope around and started to hit his windshield. She grabbed his arm and he was glitched to a weird man with yellow eyes and teeth in a red and white jumpsuit.

"Is that-?" Felix began.

"No way!" Ralph said.

"What? Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm Turbo. And I'm not letting my work get ruined by a glitch." He drove so Vanellope would get hit by a rock. "Turbo-tastic!"

Vanellope glitched and drove on a different road then Turbo.

"I'm scared." Jazz said.

"So am I." Ron said.

Suddenly a woman with blonde hair in armor hit Ralph in the face.

"Nice Job Wreck-it. Now this game is Cybug chow." She said.

"That's impossible the cybug died in the taffy swamp." Ralph replied.

Suddenly a bunch of swarms of bugs came out of the ground.

"Bull roar." The woman got on a hoverboard and started shooting the bugs. "Get out of here kids!" She yelled.

"But we can't we're glitches!" Ron yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Jazz asked.

"We'll try to help. Because if we don't we'll be unplugged." he replied.

Jazz looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We use your smarts, and my strength." he replied.

"Let's try."

So Jazz tried to help Ron, but since she was a little scared or would hide behind something it didn't really work. A cybug was about to eat Ron in one bite so Jazz finally did something and pushed him out of the way into a running Crumbellina.

"I'm so sorry." Ron said, blushing.

"It's fine, Ron." Crumbellina replied.

For a minute the two stood there, but then Crumbellina ran off.

"RON, ARE YOU OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED YOU'D GET EATIN', I'M GLAD YOUR IN ONE PIECE!" Jazz hugged him as tight as she could.

"Can't… Breath." Ron said, trying to push her off.

"I'm so sorry." She backed away.

"It's fi-" but the two were grabbed before he could finish.

The woman who had hit Ralph had grabbed them and were on her hoverboard. The two looked down and saw the cybugs eating everything.

"What's going to happen to our game?" Jazz asked quietly to the woman.

"It'll probably be unplugged, I'm sorry kids." She replied.

Jazz's eyes started to brim with tears.

"Ron a-a-are we going to y-y-you k-know?"

"I don't know Jawbreaker, I don't know." Ron replied.

Ron turned away and looked down to see Ralph carrying Vanellope.

He thought for a minute then jumped onto Ralph's other shoulder.

"What're you doing kid?" Ralph asked.

"Just take us onto the rainbow bridge. Vanellope I've got an idea but we have to leave Jazz at the bridge."

"Got it Ronnie." Vanellope replied.

"Stop calling me Ronnie!"

* * *

Ralph had run off to do something and Ron, Vanellope, and Jazzy were with Fix-it Felix and Tamora Calhoun by the entrance. Cybugs were surrounding them.

"Goodbye, Swizzle." Jazz said.

"What?!" Vanellope and Ron yelled.

"Nothing." Jazz's face went beet red.

"It's time Vani." Ron whispered as Felix and Calhoun grabbed their hands.

Ron and Vanellope glitched above the cybugs.

"Where are you guys going?!" Jazz yelled, trying to follow them.

"Just stay with us kid." Calhoun said trying to bring her into the exit.

"Lets go." Ron said.

They got to Vanellope's kart. Ron got into the passenger side leaving room for Ralph in the back.

"Okay. Ralphie were coming!" Vanellope raced toward diet cola mountain.

They flew in as all the mentos fell Ralph on top of the stack. Luckily they caught him and got out of there.

Ralph smiled at the two racers.

* * *

Felix finished fixing the finish line and Ralph was about to push Vanellope when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

In answer Ralph grabbed the girl and Ron and put them into the kart with Vanellope. As the three crossed the finish line, Vanellope and Jazz floated into the air. When Vanellope came down she was wearing a princess gown and a crown. Jazz however came down with a rainbow dress instead of her old purple one, and her brown hair had turned into jet black.

"I remember now." Ron said. "Vanellope was a princess and Jazz you were her cousin."

"This is amazing." Jazz said as quiet as possible.

"Yeah it is." Chocolate Strawberry said, high-fiving Ron, Jazz, and Vanellope. "You guys are awesome.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school work lately. But thanks to Bubblina Gumdrop for reminding me about posting. Your awesome guys. And I decided to do Ron's story first because I barely mentioned him in my other story Another Turbo. But I'll do all of yours if you've been in my wreck-it ralph stories or you sent me a PM and or Review. Well Peace out!**_


End file.
